Sleeping in the Pantry
by Snowdrop Pax
Summary: L always manages to fall asleep in the weirdest places. Watari/L Father and son. Its 1am so its poorly punctuated and my grammer isn't good. But the muse wouldn't leave me alone. Oneshot.


L could sleep anywhere.

It was that simple. All of his sleepless nights took a toll sometime, and it caused some very _weird_ sleeping positions.

Watari had first found L in one of these positions when he was nine, a year after he came to Wammy's. He had gone into L's room to give him his nightly cake with some hot chocolate when he found him _on top_ of his desk sleeping on a book of newton's laws, mouth hanging open, butt in the air. He had done him a favor and moved him to his bed. That was only the first of many more times this would happen.

He would find L is weird and ridiculous sleeping positions, all because the boy was to thick headed and childish to admit he was tired and would end up passing out in God knows where.

He found L in all different places around Wammy's, he found him passed out on the floor in the middle of the hall. On the floor beside his bed. Half on the bed when he was exceptionally tired (So tired he would admit he was tried), He found him with his face in food, or by food. He fell asleep reading, He found him more than one time asleep in the tub. One time he had opened the door to L's room and had to lunge to catch the sleeping detective, because L, of all things, had fallen asleep about to open a door. More that once he found him _in_ the doorway.

He took him shopping once, and L had fallen asleep on the freezer, staring at ice cream. He fell asleep outside on the grass, rock, and concreate. He fell asleep swimming once. Another time he had opened the pantry to get some sugar for L's cake and found him sleeping in there.

So, in short, L could sleep _anywhere_.

* * *

"Sir, I have your-" Watari stopped short,

The room was abandoned, except for L, who was illuminated by the glow of the computer. L was laying on the floor with his feet on the chair and his torso under the desk, arms splayed out, shirt wrinkled and looking down right adorable.

"L, you must get up." Watari knelt down beside L and gently shook him

"Objection!" L shot up and hit his head on the underside of the desk with a mumbled 'Kira' and then he was awake.

"Hm? Oh yes right, cake. Thank you Watari you can go now."

"L, I don't think..." Watari began but was waved off with a fork

"Ill be fine Watari. You can go." L said, mouth full of shortcake

"Alright..." Watari agreed hesitantly, "Ill be back in thirty minutes with tea."

"Yes, Yes."

* * *

Watari sighed at the sight he saw when he came back with tea. L was sitting in his normal position but he was nodding off with a lollipop in his mouth.

"L, you need to sleep." Watari said out loud, startling L awake

"What was that, Watari? Oh, you brought tea."

"L, your obviously tired. Your sleeping sitting up."

"I wasn't not sleeping, Watari. Simply...resting my eyes." L mumbled the last part

"L, I'm saying this for your own personal health. Go to bed."

"The world doesn't need a detective who sleeps while the world needs help."

"Perhaps, but the world doesn't need a detective who is so tired he cant concentrate."

"I have sugar."

"Sugar doesn't help everything. L, one of these days, your going to fall asleep in the middle of a worldwide broadcast and the entire world will here you snore-"

"I don't snore."

"-That's not the point, L. Look, a thirty minute power nap is all I'm asking for. Ill wake you up after that and I wont bother you."

"...Fine. I suppose it could not hurt."

"Good. Now then, would you like some tea before hand."

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Watari didn't wake him up.

The Kira taskforce came in the next day around six o'clock, like always. But to their shock, L wasn't there. L was always there. But not today. It was just Watari.

"Um. Watari? Where is Ryuzaki?" Light asked curiously

"Sleeping."

Shock expressions happened all over the room, "How'd you manage that?" Mastuda asked

"I put sedatives in his tea."

"Uh-"

"Watari the last time I checked thirty minutes was not three hours."

"I apologize, Sir. I must have lost track of time."

Watari hid a smirk. He always enjoyed seeing were L would fall asleep, because they always were the most weird places, that led to the most weird conversations and predicaments.

 **forgive the bad grammar and punctuation. Its 1 in the morning and the muse wouldn't leave me alone.**


End file.
